Gundam Seed Serenity Skye
by SomberofSilence
Summary: Serenity Skye ZAFT Elite at 14 - she use to be kind to everyone no matter who or where they came from. Happy and cheerful, but since the Bloody Valentine tragedy she hates all naturals not matter and nothing can make her change her mind.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Serenity Skye

DOB: Oct 15 55CE

Type: Coordinator

Home: the Plants (Februarius City)

Personality: use to be kind to everyone no matter who or where they came from. Happy and cheerful, but since the Bloody Valentine tragedy she hates all naturals not matter and nothing can make her change her mind.

BIO: She was born and raised in the plants. Both of her parents where Chairmen on the boards in the plants, Chairmen Skye, and Chairman Asukara. [she took her fathers last name] Both of her parents were assassinated while on a trip to the Earth for a conference to resolve the differences between coordinators and naturals. She attended the military academy in the plants since she was 13 and quickly became an Elite Pilot at the age of 14. After the Bloody Valentine she formally enlisted into the ZAFT military. When war officially broke out she was sent to the city of Banadiya in northern Africa and was the pilot of one of the latest models of GUNDAM's the Eternity and was under the command of Andrew Waltfeld [she sees him as a father figure]

~SS~ when 16

I was in the desert and we just finished getting rid of the all the naturals in the desert and claiming it in the name of the Desert Tiger.

"Serenity Skye, please report to the commanders office, that's serenity skye report to the commanders office"

"hhmm, I wonder what they want" I got up and left for the commanders. When I got there I pushed the buzzer

"sir skye reporting as requested"

"enter little one"

I giggled a bit and came in, stood in front of the desk and saluted Andrew.

"Sir"

"please sit, here try this coffee and tell me what you think" he handed me the coffee and I tried it

"this is a good one, a keeper. So is that all you wanted?"

"No I just got a request from the board, to have you transferred to the Vesalius, to help LE Cruestas team"

I jumped up out of my seat throwing my chair from behind me into the wall "WHAT . . . WHY . . . NO, I LIKE IT DOWN HERE"

"Sorry love, nothing I can do. They like your record and think you'll be of good use up there. Mabey they will finally get a winning streak, since heliopolis."

"THEY SUCK?"

Andrew began laughing at my comment "I guess you could say that, they having been having a streak of bad luck"

"when do I go?" I asks bitterly

"well my dear you leave tonight, so you can meet up with them tomorrow"

"Fine, I'll go pack" I said bitterly again

I left to go begin packing all my stuff, I packed everything I needed – casual cloths, toothbrush, hairbrush, a weeks worth of uniforms, two battle suits, a haro that I made for myself. Pictures of my family and friends.

"You done yet?" Aisha asked poking her head in my room

"ya I think so"

"Here take this with you" she said while putting a necklace around my neck "it should bring you good luck while in battle. No that you need it" she sadi with a laugh

"thank you Aisha, I love it"

"your welcome, go thank andy he picked it out"

"Really" I said sounding very surprised. Andy wasn't one to do that sort of stuff

"Hey thanks for the pendant" I said to Andrew while poking my head into his office

"Oh your welcome, oh here take this too. I my special coffee just for you"

I started laughing "thanks it will not last long with me drinking it. I better get going now"

I hugged andy and left the office. "here are there coordinates of there current location. Now don't hurt those boys up there. Their not use to girl elite pilots"

" I wont" I said with a smirk that remained plastered on my face for awhile ~oohhh this is going to be fun, I'll bug the living day lights out of them~

"hey, don't even think about it" Andy said

"what?" I said trying to act all innocent

I grabbed hold the rope lift and went up to my cockpit of my mobilsuit.

I got into the cockpit with all my bags and stuff. I stepped back out of my cockpit and waved goodbye to everybody "Bye guys, hope to see you all soon. Stay in one piece for me"

I got back in strapped myself in, and prepared to launch. "Serenity skye ready to launch"

"path is all clear Serenity. Good luck out there"

"Serenity Skye, Eternity, taking off"

I launched out of the battle ship and left for the vesalius..

I was flying for over an 1hour and ½ and I finally located the Vesalius

"Vesalius this Serenity Skye Zaft Elite, requesting permission to board"

"Permission granted"

once I landed on the ship I saw all the other pilots on the ship starring at me

~Nicols POV~

I saw the new pilot land in the hanger "wow look at that mobilsuit . . . it's one of the latest models"

I oculd help but stair at it. Athrun, Yzack and Dearka just came when the pilot landed

"so there he is, took him long enough" Dearaka said

"come on lets go meet him" I said

we headed down to the hanger when the pilot was just opening the cockpit

~My POV~

I was just opening the cockpit when I noticed the other 4 pilots coming over to greet me

I came out and noticed a blood, green, blue and silver haired guys hanging out below my mobilsuit

"Welcome to the Vesalius" the grren haired boy said

"My name is Nicol Almalfi" NIcol said

"Wait you're a girl" the silvered hair boy said

I took off my helmet and said "Thanks I never noticed that was a girl thanks for telling me"

The Nicol and the blue and blond haired boys where laughing while the slivered on was laughing

"I'm Dearka Eltman babe" dearka said

"Athrun Zala, and that's Yzak Joule" Athrun said

"Nice to meet you I'm Serenity Skye, thats the Eternity" I said and pointed at the suit

Yzack was still blushing then spoke up "Why are you here? We don't need any help from a girl"

I snapped pushed off my mobil suit and grabbed hold of yzack shirt colar and shoved him against the wall "why don't you just shut the hell up, and keep your opinions to yourself b/c no one gives a crap. And another thing I'm only here because the council told me to save your sorry asses, I guess meaning only you, b/c you're a hot head. Besides right now I'm the best, to help you guys get the legged ship and the strike" I let go of his shirt and left for the locker room. I got changed into my uniform and then Nicol came in

"Hey Serenity" he said with a cheery smile

"hey" I said in grumpy tone

"You okay? I know Yzak can be a jerk. Don't listen to him. Besides I liked how scared he looked when you put him in his place."

I giggled "hey must still be scared if he hasn't come up yet"

"If you don't mind me asking, which chairmen's kid are you?"

I looked down trying not to remember. "My parents are dead. They were Chairmen Asuarka, and Chairmen Skye. If you'll excuse me I need to see the commander and find my room"

~Dearka's POV~

I walked in when I heard Nicol ask who her parents where. She looked to be holding back all the pain, trying not to cry. She looked down and said

"My parents are dead. They were Chairmen Asuarka, and Chairmen Skye. If you'll excuse me I need to see the commander and find my room"

"Wow, I never would have guesses those were her parents" I said

"I guess I whouldn't have asked" NIcol said he looked up set

"hey don't feel bad, you never knew and neither would have I. I was going to ask also but you beet me to it. Look Yzak is still shocked about what she did"

"I am not you bastard" Yzak yelled

Athrun came up stairs "Hey where did she go?"

"she went to see the commander. But I wouldn't talk to her she is a bit upset"

"Why?" Athrun asked

"Nicol asked who her parents where and she said they where the late Chirmen Kye and Chairmen Asuarka"

"Wow really. Didn't they die in the bloody valentine?" Yzak asked

"ya they did I remembering having to go to the funeral" Dearka said

"come on Nicol let's go find her and show her around." Athrun said

"alright, see you two later"

"Hey take it easy on her. It's not like she wanted to help us, it's like she said, she came her to save our sorry asses" I said

"whatever" Yzak said

~my pov~

I found the commanders office, I went to hit the button when the door opened

"Well you must be Serenity Skye. Welcome to the Vesalius" the commander said

I saluted him right away "yes sir Serenity Skye reporting"

"Well I guess . . . . .

"Well I guess then we should get you a tour of the ship and settled in to your cabin" he turns and greets Athrun and Nicol "well hello Athrun and Nicol. I presume you have meet Serenity?"

"Yes we have sir" Nicol said

"That is good. Now Nicol I believe you will be sharing your room with Serenity so why don't you show her to your room then you both can give her a tour of the ship" Le Cretuez said

we all nodded and left down the hall we were in silence for the better part of the way

"I better get my bags out of the Eternity" I said

"oh okay, Athrun is something wrong?" Nicol asked

"Oh nothing, just thinking" Athrun said

"that is the worst cover up I've ever seen" I said while looking at Athrun

"huh? What are you talking about?" Nicol said

"oh in the desert I had to do a lot of interrogations, Commander Waltfeld taught me how to tell when someone was lying" I said with a smile

"really? How did you now Athrun was lying?" Nicol asked with a curious look

"Oh well his shoulders got a little tense, he was biting the corner of his lip and his eyes" I said

Athrun's looked very shock because I got everything

~Athrun's POV~

I couldn't believe she got it all, every little thing I did. She was right it was a cover up.

"wow she was right Athrun?" Nicol asked

"yes she was right" I said "but I'm saying what I was thinking about it's personal"

before I realized it we were at the hanger and Serenity headed off to get her stuff out of the eternity

"Athrun, what's bothering you?" Nicol asked me

"Don't worry about it, I was just thinking about an old friend that I miss. I saw him at Heliopolis I just hope he is safe" I said

"Oh I see, your not covering up again are you? I can just get you to say it again and have serenity tell if your lying again" Nicol said the last part with a chuckle "You should have seen your face it was priceless." Nicol added

I began laughing "I know I couldn't believe she caught me, I got caught off guard by it"

Serenity came back in she tilted her head and raised her eyebrow "whats so funny. I could hear you laughing through the door"

"Oh just talking about Athrun's face when you caught him lying" Nicol said

"Oh ya that was priceless, I've never seen one person so shocked before for being caught lying" Serenity said with a bit of a chuckle

"Come on lets get you to our room and then Athrun & me can give you a tour of the Vesalius after" Nicol said

~Serenity's POV~

after we left the locker room we arrived to mine and Nicol's room

"what instrument do you play?" I asked Nicol

"huh?" he aked looking confused

"Well the room is littered with music sheets so I am assuming you play an instrument" I said

"Oh ya, I play the piano" he said with a cheery smile

"REALLY? I play the piano too" I said with smile

"REALLY? I can't believe it you have to let me hear you play sometime" Nicol said

"Same here, I have to hear your stuff too" I said

"Hey what are you to doing in here?" Athrun said pocking his head in the room

"Oh me and Nicol just found out we both play the piano and we were talking about working together helping each other out with our music" I said with a smile

"I see well come on I'm hungry, we can get dinner then give you a tour" Athrun said

"ya I'm starved I didn't have dinner before I left because I was in hurry to get away from AIsha" I said with a laugh

"who?" Nicol asked

"oh Waltfeld's girlfriend. She wanted me to wear a stupid dress for coming here" I said bitterly while remembering what she made me wear one "she made me wear one once I looked so stupid it was pink, poofy , frilly and way to girly for my liking" I added

Athrun and Nicol laughed

"What? I hate anything girly lookin" I said

"it's just funny the look on your face when you described the dress" Athrun said

"Ya well you'll never see me in a dress ever again" I said

"alright come on let's get going and get some food then give you a tour" Nicol said

we all left and headed off down to the cafeteria. When we got there some one came up behind me and . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

we all left and headed off down to the cafeteria. When we got there some one came up behind me and threw me over there shoulder and stared to spin around and around. I saw Athrun and Nicol standing off to the side watching Yzak came up and was just shaking his head in disbelief. I turned and saw a blond head of hair.

"Dearka Elthman you put me down or I swear I will make you pay for this" I yelled

he just started to laugh at me

"oh ya and what can you do to me that will make me pay for having fun" he said

"I'll tell every girl I know in the military a little secret about you that will make themnot want to come near you ever again. And the word will spread and youll be one very lonely man for the rest of your life" I said smirking

Nicol saw that and just started to laughing, Athrun and Yzak looked confused by this. Dearka stopped spinning and put me down and looked at me in disbelief still holding on to my waist

"you wouldnt?" he said

"oh I could and I would" I said "but you put me down so your safe" I added

"Dearka you can let her go now" Nicol said

He put me down on the floor I lost my balance and started to fall forward and Nicol caught me

"thanks Nicol" I said

"no problem. Let go get some food" he said

we got into the cafeteria and headed up to get a tray of food. I got a sandwich, coffee, juice, and an apple. I went and grabbed a table the guys joined me.

We sat and talked for a long time Nicol yawned out-loud

"Tired Nicol" I asked tilting my head in curiosity

"ya weve been in and out of battles all week, not getting much sleep about a couple of hours between each battle" Athrun said while Nicol started to drift off to sleep

"I'll take him off to our room to sleep" I said I stood up and went over Nicol

"Nicol come on put your arm around my shoulder" he did what I said and we left the cafeteria.

~Nicols POV~

Serenity came over to me and told me to put my arm around her shoulder so she could help me get to our room. We a had little bit of trouble getting out of the cafeteria, but once in the halls of the ship it was easy because there was no gravity

"Nicol, you look terrible" Serenity said

I just chuckled at this "ya well Im a little tired" I said

Serenity just laughed at my comment "were almost there" she whispered to me

We must have looked a little silly but I didnt care

"Hey Serenity need some help" I think it was Athrun who said that

"No Im Athrun, but thanks anyways" Serenity said

"Night Athrun" I called off to him

"Night you two" Athrun said

Were here Serenity said

we got into out room, serenity put me on my bed and tucked me "See you in the morning Nicol" she said and left the room

~she sure is nice. I still cant believe she plays the piano just like me. I wonder if she has a boyfriend? ~ I thought to myself I drifted off to sleep

~ Athrun POV ~

I just finished saying good night to Nicol and Serenity when someone jumped on my back

"Hi Athrun" ?

I turned my head around

"Hey Serenity. I though you were going to bed" I said

"Ya but Im not tired, I need to burn off a lot of energy so I can fall asleep. OH can I check your mobilsuit?" serenity asked

"ya sure why not. Come on follow me" I said

"no piggy back ride" she said in a very childish voice and puppy face

"sure why not" I said with a bit of a chuckle

we headed off to the hanger, got a few of weird looks from people, but we didnt care

"here we are follow me" I said

she jumped off my back and darted out into the hanger with me tagging along behind her

"come on slow poke. You can check mine out if you want once Im done looking at yours" She said

"alright sounds good to me" I said

~ Athrun POV ~

I just finished saying good night to Nicol and Serenity when someone jumped on my back

"Hi Athrun" ?

I turned my head around

"Hey Serenity. I though you were going to bed" I said

"Ya but Im not tired, I need to burn off a lot of energy so I can fall asleep. OH can I check your mobilsuit?" serenity asked

"ya sure why not. Come on follow me" I said

"no piggy back ride" she said in a very childish voice and puppy face

"sure why not" I said with a bit of a chuckle

we headed off to the hanger, got a few of weird looks from people, but we didnt care

"here we are follow me" I said

she jumped off my back and darted out into the hanger with me tagging along behind her

"come on slow poke. You can check mine out if you want once Im done looking at yours" She said

"alright sounds good to me" I said

~ Serenitys POV ~

I got into Athrun mobilsuit cockpit turned on the system and began fiddling around checking out everything

"Athrun have you updated this OS yet?" I asked

"ya why?" he asked

he popped his head and looked at what I had on the screen

"Well you can raise your machines reaction time but uping the output in your thrusters. You want me to show you. I can easily put I back to they way you have it now after I show you" I said

"ya sure what do you have to do" he asked

"well get behind the sit and watch" I said

he did what a said and got in behind me and watched as I worked away, I explained everything I was doing he just kept nodding away

"wow I never thought to do that ever" Athrun said

*hey you two whatcha doing?" Dearka asked with a smirk

"oh just showing Athrun how to up his machines reaction time by doing little tweaks with the thrusters" I said

"oohhh how you do that?" Dearka asked

I explained to him how to do that and he bolted off to his mobilsuit and fixed his machine. I giggle to myself

"what?" Athrun asked

"oh just how silly Dearka looked. He looked just like a little kid being given candy" I said

Athrun chuckled "your right he did" he said

"come on your turn to check out my mobilsuit" I said

I got out of Athrun's mobilsuit he followed closely behind we shoved off his suit and headed over to mine I opened up the cockpit and popped in

"just have to unlock it" I said

he just nodded while I worked away taking off the many layers of passwords

"why so many?" Athrun asked

"well if my suit were to fall into the wrong hands it could mean a lot of trouble" I said

"how?" he asked

"here just look over my OS and youll see what I mean" I said

I hopped in behind the seat and Athrun got in his eyes went wide in shock

"it has an N-Jammer cancellor" Athrun whispered

"I know its one of the first mobilsuits like this designed by the PLANTS" I said

Athrun keep typing away looking everything over.

"I cant believe how much power you have now I understand why you have so many layers of passwords and stuff" Athrun said

I just smiled "now you look like a kid in a candy store. Its like you hit the jackpot" I said giggling

Athrun just laughed "well this is one of the best suits I have ever seen. You wanna go get a hot chocolate?" he asked

"sure just let me look this up" I said

he nodded got, and I hopped back into the seat and began typing away put my 8 layers of codes and passwords on my mobilsuit

"done, lets go get that Hot Chocolate" I said with a smile

we shoved off my suit toward the rec room when an announcement comes  
"All Elite pilots to the commanders office . . . I repeat all Elite pilots to the commanders office"  
"I wonder whats going on?" I said  
"who knows" Athrun said  
"We better go get Nicol hes probably still out cold" I said with a bit a laugh  
"he probably still is" Athrun said  
we left the rec room and headed down the corridors to mine and Nicols room, I went in and found Nicol slowly getting up from his bed and rubbing his eyes to try to wake up  
"Hey Nicol, come on we got a meeting to go to" I said with a cheery smile  
"need some help" Athrun asked  
Nicol just laughed and said "I cant believe how tired I am"  
"Dont worry I know how you feel, it was crazy in the desert I got probably the same amount or less sleep than you guys did" I said rubbing the back of my head "this is the most awake Ive been in a couple of weeks actually" I said with a chuckle  
"wow, it be kinda of scary to see you fully awake and full of energy" Nicol said laughing  
"we better hurry" Athrun said  
"hey you three hurry your asses up" Yzak yelled at us  
"Oh SHUT UP!" I yelled back "we are getting Nicol up for you information, and its not like the enemy is suddenly going to disappear because we take little longer to get to the commanders office" I added  
Nicol and Athrun started to laugh as did Dearka. I completely embarrassed Yzak yet again in front of the crew.

"well now that we are all hear lets begin" Le Creutsez said

"As you know Serenity we have been chasing the Legged ship and the Strike for awhile now. We will be returning to the PLANTS to restock the ship with much needed supplies at that point you could use your free time off to get yourself familiarized with the strike by watching videos. We will be in the plants for 5 days. Athrun you will accompany me to the council to give a formal report to the council the rest of you can do as you please but be back at the shuttle by 16:00hours. Understood"

"Yes Sir" we all said in unison

"Dismissed" the commander said

we all left the commanders office and headed off in our separate directions.

"Nicol Athrun you guys wanna go on a hot chocolate expedition?" I asked

"sure" they both said in unison

we headed off to the cafeteria and got some hot chocolate and sat down at a table that had a window

"what are you guys going to do when you get back home?" I asked

"Well Im going to work on my music" Nicol said

"I'm probably going to see if I could visit Lacus for bit. Its been awhile since Ive seen her. How about you serenity?" Athrun asked

"Oh me probably going to visit my parents graves. Try and see if I can find any of my old friends. Relax and also work on my music" I said

"oh, which of the plants do you live on?" Nicol asked

"well I have a house in Februarius City, and also have in the main city where we will be landing" I said

"Why dont you stay with me and my family" Nicol asked

"no its okay I dont to get in the way" I said

"you wont be my mom and dad wont mind at all, and plus we can help each other with our music" Nicol said

"Ya why not Serenity then once Im done giving my report you two can meet Lacus" Athrun said

"Are you sure Nicol?" I asked

yup

"Alright I guess I will besides its been long time since I have seen lacus. And I can show you guys my house. I wonder if my car is still there at the base?"

"How were you allowed a car?" Athrun asked

"oh when I became an Elite pilot when I was 14 the plants made an exception for me to have a car then"  
"I think I have fallen in love with you" Dearka said with a sly grin while putting his arm my shoulder  
"Huh Dearka where did you come from?" I asked  
"I was looking for you my lovely, so I go have the honor of escorting a lovely lady such as yourself to the commanders office" Dearka said  
"aahhhh thats okay I was just going there now with Nicol and Athrun but you can run ahead I'll be there in a couple of minutes with these two" I said pointing a finger at Nicol and Athrun  
Dearka left, and pretended to be very upset about not getting to escort me  
"uuuggghhhh . . . is he always like that" I said sounding a bit peeved  
"always" Nicol and Athrun said in unison  
I laughed "I guess it will take some getting use to I said"  
We left for the commanders office I pushed the buzzer yes  
"Sir Skye, Zala, and Almafi reporting" I said  
"come in" the commander said  
we entered into the office the commander motioned for us to take seat we did  
and . . . .

"well now that we are all hear lets begin" Le Creutsez said

"As you know Serenity we have been chasing the Legged ship and the Strike for awhile now. We will be returning to the PLANTS to restock the ship with much needed supplies at that point you could use your free time off to get yourself familiarized with the strike by watching videos. We will be in the plants for 5 days. Athrun you will accompany me to the council to give a formal report to the council the rest of you can do as you please but be back at the shuttle by 16:00hours. Understood"

"Yes Sir" we all said in unison

"Dismissed" the commander said

we all left the commanders office and headed off in our separate directions.

"Nicol Athrun you guys wanna go on a hot chocolate expedition?" I asked

"sure" they both said in unison

we headed off to the cafeteria and got some hot chocolate and sat down at a table that had a window

"what are you guys going to do when you get back home?" I asked

"Well Im going to work on my music" Nicol said

"I'm probably going to see if I could visit Lacus for bit. Its been awhile since Ive seen her. How about you serenity?" Athrun asked

"Oh me probably going to visit my parents graves. Try and see if I can find any of my old friends. Relax and also work on my music" I said

"oh, which of the plants do you live on?" Nicol asked

"well I have a house in Februarius City, and also have in the main city where we will be landing" I said

"Why dont you stay with me and my family" Nicol asked

"no its okay I dont to get in the way" I said

"you wont be my mom and dad wont mind at all, and plus we can help each other with our music" Nicol said

"Ya why not Serenity then once Im done giving my report you two can meet Lacus" Athrun said

"Are you sure Nicol?" I asked

yup

"Alright I guess I will besides its been long time since I have seen lacus. And I can show you guys my house. I wonder if my car is still there at the base?"

"How were you allowed a car?" Athrun asked

"oh when I became an Elite pilot when I was 14 the plants made an exception for me to have a car then"

"WOW your so lucky" Nicol said

"I guess." I said

"what time will be getting in?" I asked

"uumm I think about 11 in the morning" Athrun said

"well we should get to bed so were wide awake tomorrow" I said

with that we all headed off to bed


	3. Chapter 3

I was the first one up in our room so I went and took a shower put on a casual outfit which consisted of a pair of black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt that said I love my attitude which of course is true and a pair of beige runners. I put my hair how I usually do down. Once I was done I got out of the bathroom to see Nicol slowly getting up.

oh sorry did I wake you up with the shower? I asked

Oh no no, dont worry Ive been waking up slowly for about 1hour and half Nicol said

oh ok well Ill meet you down in the cafeteria I said

alright Ill be there in about 20 minutes. He said

alright see ya

I left my room and started down the hall way towards the cafeteria I saw Athrun just leave his room half asleep ~oh this is going to be funny~ *the gravity was put on in the hallways this morning because we would be docking soon*

I ran down the hallway and jumped on Athruns back

morning Athrun I said while I jumped on his back

he stumbled a bit but kept his balance.

the look on your face right now is priceless I said laughing

I guess it would be, heading to breakfast?

yup of course Im starved I said

you want a piggy backride dont you?

oh look Dearka is more asleep then you are I said with an evil grin

lets get him Athrun said

we headed off on a mission. I ran really quietly down the hall and finally the right distance away I jumped on Dearkas back I yelled (but not to loud) Morning Dearka

he didnt even keep his balance he fell over taking me with him with a loud thud we both hit the ground I landed on my but and Dearka on his stomach.

ooowwwiiieee. De . . ar . . .ka I whined

you okay? Athrun asked

I nodded my head and he helped me up, we turned and saw a peeved Dearka and then he had a sly grin on his face

no no nnnoooo Dearka with that I bolted off down the hallway to the cafeteria with Dearka hot on trail dont you dare I yelled

I skidded to a halt and ran in the cafeteria and grabbed a seat. Dearka came in got you now Skye he said

I just angelically smiled Hi Dearka! Whatcha lookin at me like that for?

oh no reason, no reason at all he came over to me and then jumped and started to tickle me like crazy. I was a very ticklish person

no . . .. hahahha . . . stop . . . hahahha . . . please . . . hahahha . . . . Dearka I said

alright I guess thats enough for now he said

I kept giggling away

hey Serenity, you okay there? Athrun asked coming in

ya I am, Dearka just tickled me to death. Once I star laughing it takes me awhile to stop I said

here Ill get your food for you. What do you want? he asked

Oh coffee, juice, some fruit and a muffin I said

he nodded and walked off and got all of our food. Nicol came in still looking very sleepy he wandered to go and get his food. Athrun came back with to trays off food handed me mine and sat across from me. Nicol came over, he sat to the right of me and Dearka sat to the left of me.

wheres Yzak? I asked

oh him, still in bed Dearka said he will be here soon, but very grumpy Athrun added

oh I see well Ill just have to act very perky, to help wake him up I said

Dearka, Nicol and Athrun just laughed to themselves about how I was going to be torturing Yzak. Yzak walked in looking very grumpy.

Morning Yzak! I said in a very perky and peppy tone

he shuddered with the way I said his name he just waved and kept walking

Yyyyyyzzaakkkk, hurry up and come sit with us I said again very perky, peppy and whiny tone

he shuddered again now he starting to get annoyed with me ~ahahaah its working~ I thought. Dearka was trying to muffle his laugh Athrun was keeping a straight face Nicol was sniggering away.

OH YYYYZZZZAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK I said in a even more peppy and perky tone

WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE WOMAN he yelled

we all burst out laughing YES it worked I said

I thought his head was going explode Athrun said

I didnt think he would get bugged that easily in the morning I said

oh ya the smallest of things bug him Dearka said

OH ic well you gonna sit with us? I asked

NO! he said

Oh come on I swear no more perky, peppy whiny me. I swear

fine he said

Yzak sat down we all talked for awhile about random things like what we were going to be doing while in the plants, who were visiting and so on..

Attention all crew prepare for docking, I repeat prepare for docking

YA were here I said all cheery

we all got up and went to a window so we could watch the docking procedure go on.

God its been so long since Ive been in the plants I said

Really? Dearka asked

Ya a couple of years I would have to say

Wow thats a long time Yzak said

HE spoke after . . . 45 minutes of being in a grumpy mood I said

oh shut it, Im not a morning person he said

we all laughed.

How long is this going to take? I asked

About 20 minutes why? Nicol asked

Oh need to find my car keys in amongst all my stuff

Ill help you Nicol said

Sure thanks see you guys in a bit I said waving to them as I left the room with Nicol

So what kind of car do you drive? Nicol asked

Oh a drive I black convertible. Its a nice car I said

cool he said

When we got to our room we just looked in, and I sighed

whats wrong?

Oh its just going to take awhile to find them, my haro usually takes them and hides them on me I said

then yes it will be awhile. Why not try looking inside of haros mouth first Nicol said

I tried in there, and amazingly the keys were there

ah ha they were there. Good thinking Nicol. Come on lets go meet up with others

When we got back

that didnt take long Dearka said

oh well some times it takes longer than the others I said

When we arrived in the plants everyone allowed off the ship was standing by to depart from the ship. Once completely docked, me, Athrun and Nicol left, we exchanged cell phone numbers and got on our way.

So Ill call you when Im done giving my report, and we can then meet up at Lacus Athrun said

Alright see you later Athrun I said

Athrun got into his car and drove off.

So where are you parked?

Over in sector 3 I said

Okay well lets get going Nicol said

we were walking for quit sometime when we finally got to my car

aw its so dirty I whined

Nicol started to laugh What did you expect? he said

I know but still I said alright hop in

we jumped in threw our bags in the back. And we left the base

Hey Nicol, do you mind if stop at my house so I can pick up some stuff? I asked

Sure I dont mind, can I just use your phone and let my mom know what I am doing today? he asked

sure, my cell phone is in the glove compartment I said

While we were driving Nicol phoned his parents to let them know where he was and what he was doing for the day. We drove along the highway for quite some time. I lived on the outskirts of the city. We made our way to my house, when we arrived I pulled up to the gate punched in the code to enter.

wow your house is huge Nicol said in aw

I started to laugh ya I guess it is, but if you think mine is big youre going to think that Lacus house is huge

her house is bigger? Nicol asked

I just nodded and drove up the driveway and parked in front of the front door.

Come on Nicol you can explore my house while I get some stuff I said

he nodded and followed me up to the front door. I unlocked the door and told Nicol

Okay the Kitchen is down this hall and to your right, across from the kitchen is the TV and games room, over there to our immediate right is the living room. So you can go and get something to eat and stuff while Im upstairs packing some stuff.

Ya sure, where is your piano room? Nicol asked

Oh thats upstairs follow me I said

we headed up the spiraling staircase to the upstairs Piano room is that way and on the left side. Im going this way so

Ill meet you in the piano room. Okay?

Ya sure Nicol said

We went our separate ways. I got to my room and packed some more uniforms and casual clothes, body stuff,my music stuff, and laptop. I didnt have much need for this stuff while in the desert because we were always fighting. But now on the Vesalius I seem to find myself with loads of free time and nothing to do. After packing for like 20 minutes I was done and headed down towards the piano room. I set my bag down in the hall way and leaned against the door frame and listened to Nicol play.

~ Nicols POV ~

I arrived at Serenitys house I couldnt believe how huge it was

wow your house is huge I said in aw

Serenity started to laugh ya I guess it is, but if you think mine is big youre going to think that Lacus house is huge

her house is bigger? I asked

She just nodded and drove up the driveway and parked in front of the front door.

Come on Nicol you can explore my house while I get some stuff she said

I nodded and followed me up to the front door. she unlocked the door and told me where some stuff was

Okay the Kitchen is down this hall and to your right, across from the kitchen is the TV and games room, over there to our immediate right is the living room. So you can go and get something to eat and stuff while Im upstairs packing some stuff.

I actually felt like playing the piano so I asked

Ya sure, where is your piano room?

Oh thats upstairs follow me she said

we headed up the spiraling staircase to the upstairs Piano room is that way and on the left side. Im going this way so Ill meet you in the piano room. Okay?

Ya sure I said

I found the piano room and I couldnt believe how many instruments was in this room, she had an instrument for all sections. I saw the grand piano and some blank music sheets, I borrowed a couple of sheets and continued to work on a piece I had been working on for quite some time for my concert. I managed to get quite a lot written so I decided to play the whole piece and see how my new stuff worked with what I already had. I began playing, once I finished I heard clapping and turned to see Serenity leaning on the door frame. I blushed a little bit because I had no idea anybody was watching me

That was great Nicol Serenity said

Thanks serenity I said

Hey dont be embarrassed, your amazing. Better than me I think She said

probably not, I think form all these instruments your more experienced musician than me I said

OH no I know your better, are you writing that for a concert? she asked

Ya I am for y next concert is in a couple of months Im almost done writing it I said Can I hear you play something? I asked

Sure why not She said

she headed over to a desk that was to the side of the room, and pulled out a folder, and began searching for a piece of music.

Found it she said happily

she walked over to the piano and sat down next me and said alright here goes nothing

I looked at the sheets and saw how complicated the song was and I knew then she was better than me at playing the piano, and also how she could help me with my music. She played for about ten minutes until she was finally done

uugghhh I screwed up so often, man I never realized how rusty I was she said

What you were amazing, I didnt notice that you made any mistakes. Could you help me with my music? I aksed

Ya sure I can help you if you help me she said

Deal I said

Well we better get going now, so you can get home on time and we have time to hang out before meeting up with Athrun and Lacus she said

yup, your going to love my mom and all the bake goods she is going to have ready I said

We left the piano room and headed downstairs.

~ Serenitys POV ~

Me and Nicol promised that we would help each other with our music pieces. Nicol was really excited for me to meet his mom when we got to his place. Once we had finished in the piano room, I grabbed my bags and headed off down stairs to the car.

As I left my house I took one last look because I have no idea when I would be seeing it again. I jumped in the car threw my bags in the back; Nicol was still really excited for me.

Okay Nicol which way am I going when I get out of here? I asked

Oh you wanna go left, towards the downtown area of the city. He said

alright lets get going I said

we headed off towards Nicols home


	4. Chapter 4

On the way to Nicol's home we talked about all sorts of stuff.  
"So what schools did you go to?" Nicol asked  
"Well, lets see, I got home schooled for awhile, then I went to the Lunar Prep School after that the military academy here in the plants. I learned to play the piano at home. That is about it." I said  
"Did you always want to go to military school?" he asked  
"Well both my parents wanted me to do it so I would be able to take care of myself if anything ever happened to them, and I wanted to do it also just for something to do I said how about you?" I asked  
"Oh pretty much the same thing except I didnt go to the Lunar prep school, I went to one down here in the plants." He said  
then my phone started to ring "who could that be?" I asked out loud  
Nicol passed me my phone  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Serenity, its Athrun"  
"Oh, hi Athrun! Whats up?"  
"OH well I just finished giving my presentation to the council, where are you and Nicol?"  
"Well we just finished at my house and are heading over to his house" I said  
"Oh, I see how about I meet you guys at Nicols its been awhile since Ive seen his mom"  
"I dont see why not can you hold on a sec"  
"Sure"  
"Hey Nicol, Athrun is going to meet up with us at your house, that okay?"  
"Sure, my mom been asking me for a long time when I would be bringing him over" Nicol said  
"How much farther is it?" I asked  
"About 10 15 minutes" Nicol said  
"Hey Athrun, were going to be at Nicols in about 15 minutes, and Nicol says his mom is going to be excited to see you again"  
**Athrun laughs** "ya I thought so I'll be there before you guys so I'll hang out front waiting for you  
Alright so I'll see you there"  
"Bye" *hangs up*  
"bye" I said "he is going to be hanging out front waiting for us to get there"  
"Alright, and I cant wait to meet Lacus Clyne also" Nicol said happily  
"Youll like Lacus a lot." I said  
"How did you meet Lacus?"  
"My parents and hers were close friends, we saw each other often when we were little but when I went off to the Lunar Prep School I didnt see her often. This will be the first time in a long time that I will get to see her" I said "she will most likely run out the door and engulf me into an air sucking hug" I added with a chuckle  
Nicol just laughed out loud at this  
"Im not joking that is what she does to all of the people she hasnt seen for along time." I said  
Nicol just continued laughing  
My phone rang again 'now who is it" Nicol handed me my phone again  
"hello?"  
"Hey Serenity its Dearka"  
"Oh hey Dearka, hows it going?" I asked  
"OH good just bored out of my mind, how about you?"  
"Im good just heading over to Nicols house for a bit and Athrun is meeting us there" I said  
"oh could I you know tag along, oh and Yzak too?" he asked  
"Oh hold on a sec I dont see why not but let me check" I said  
"Nicol can Dearka and Yzak meet us at your house also to hang out?" I asked  
"SURE! My mom has always wanted to meet everybody I work with" he said  
I picked up my phone and said "Nicol is cool with it" I said  
"Awesome I'll meet you guys there in 20" he said  
"alright see you there" I said  
we both said bye at the same time and hung up our phones  
"Nicol you want to dial Athrun and just tell him Dearka and Yzak are coming" I asked  
"sure" he said and looked down and dialed athruns number and handed me the phone  
"Nicol talk Athruns there I heard him"  
~~ Athruns POV ~~  
my phone rang again i picked it up and said  
"hello?" no one answered but then I could hear Serenity talking away "Nicol talk Athruns there I heard him" she said  
I started to laugh "Hello?" I said again this time Nicol answered  
"Oh hi Athrun sorry about that" he said  
"its okay Nicol what is it?" I asked  
"oh Dearka and Yzak are coming over to my house also I said  
Oh cool, they can come to Lacus also she will be happy to see some new faces" I said  
"GREAT! This is going to be so much fun" Nicol said  
I just chuckled at this then I heard Serenity say "what is he laughing about?" that just made me laugh more  
"Its funny imaging Lacus engulf Dearka and Yzak in well an air sucking hug" I said  
then serenity began laughing even harder than I already was Nicol was also laughing at this thought  
"Nicol youll be one of those people also because your new" I said  
then he stopped laughing "oh boy" was all he said then I looked up and say Nicol and Serenity pull up into the driveway across from me  
"HI ATHRUN!" she yelled and waved I waved back and got out of my car and headed over to them  
"Hey guys" I said and walked up to them  
"So are we waiting for Dearka and Yzak out her or in sided?" I asked  
"No point there they are" Serenity said  
"Hey guys and beautiful" Dearka said Yzak just smacked him in the back of his head  
"ooww what was that for?" Dearka asked  
"for being an idiot" was all Yzak said  
"Come on my mom is waiting" Nicol said  
we all followed Nicol inside up to his house before we could knock on the door it flew open and Nicol was engulfed into a hugs hug with his mom  
"oh my baby is home, Nicol sweety how are you, oh please dont leave me again its so lonely without you" Mrs. Almafi said  
"aaahhh Mrs. Almafi, I think Nicol needs some air" Serenity said  
"oh my Im sorry dear" Mrs. Almafi said  
"its . . . okay . . . .mom" was all Nicol could say between breaths  
"Im Serenity Skye, Mrs. Almafi" serenity said  
"Dearka Elthman" Dearka said  
"Yzak Joule" Yzak said  
"Hi again Mrs. Almafi" I said  
"Hello everyone, come in come in, I have some treats and juice for all of you" Mrs. Almafi said

~~ Dearkas POV ~~  
I woke up and was really tired I turned the light on, for my side of the room I could hear Yzak grumbling away on his side of the room, he was still asleep but some how he could see the light through the screen on his bed I would never know, whatever I continued to get dressed in a pair of jeans, white shirt, a long sleeved green button up shirt left open for the ladies, and a pair of black runners. Still half asleep I turned the light off and stumbled out of the room and heading down the hallway to the cafeteria. I suddenly had some extra weight on my back and thus I fell on the floor all I could make out was Serenitys voice whining  
"ooowwwiiieee. De . . ar . . .ka"  
"you okay?" Athrun asked  
I looked up and say her nod her head in response to Athruns question I was peeved but then I figured I'll make the best of this a sly grin came on my face I would tickle her to death she began to look a little nervous  
"no no nnnoooo Dearka" was all she said with that she bolted off down the hallway to the cafeteria I was hot on her trail "don't you dare" she yelled  
she skidded to a halt and ran in the cafeteria and grabbed a seat. I came in "got you now Skye" I said  
She just angelically smiled  
"Hi Dearka! Whatcha lookin at me like that for?" she said trying to be all innocent  
"oh no reason, no reason at all" I walked over to her very slowly till I was within reach and then jumped and started to tickle her like crazy. She was a very ticklish person, this was fun I haven't had this much fun in a long time.  
"no . . .. hahahha . . . stop . . . hahahha . . . please . . . hahahha . . . . Dearka" she said begging for mercy  
"alright I guess thats enough for now" I said  
she kept giggling away  
"hey Serenity, you okay there?" Athrun asked coming in  
"ya I am, Dearka just tickled me to death. Once I star laughing it takes me awhile to stop" she said at this I smirked and stood up to go and get some food  
"here I'll get your food for you. What do you want?" Athrun asked  
"Oh coffee, juice, some fruit and a muffin" she said  
"Hey have fun Dearka?" Athrun asked  
"Ya I did" I said  
"Dearka you like her dont you?" Athrun asked  
I just nodded "Shes different from most girls, and she has a lot of qualities I like" I said  
"I see come on lets go eat" Athrun said  
I took my tray and headed back over to the table and sat down next to Serenity god she smells good. Nicol came in and sat down infront of Serenity with his tray of food and looked awfull well he is just relly tired like the rest of us  
"wheres Yzak?" she asked  
"oh him, still in bed" I said  
"he will be here soon, but very grumpy" Athrun added  
"oh I see well Ill just have to act very perky, to help wake him up" she said  
Me, Nicol and Athrun just laughed to ourselves about how she was going to be torturing Yzak. Yzak walked in looking very grumpy.  
"Morning Yzak!" she said in a very perky and peppy tone  
he shuddered with the way she said his name he just waved and kept walking  
"Yyyyyyzzaakkkk, hurry up and come sit with us" she said again very perky, peppy and whiny tone  
he shuddered again now he was starting to get annoyed with her ~ahahaah its working~ I thought. I was trying to muffle my laugh Athrun was keeping a straight face Nicol was sniggering away.  
"OH YYYYZZZZAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK" she said in a even more peppy and perky tone  
"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE WOMAN" he yelled  
we all burst out laughing "YES it worked" she said  
"I thought his head was going explode" Athrun said  
"I didnt think he would get bugged that easily in the morning" she said  
"oh ya the smallest of things bug him, even a little bit of light from my side of the room bugs him" Dearka said  
"OH ic well you gonna sit with us?" she asked him  
"NO!" he said  
"Oh come on I swear no more perky, peppy whiny me. I swear" she said  
"fine" he said  
Yzak sat down we all talked for awhile about random things like what we were going to be doing while in the plants, who were visiting and so on..  
"Attention all crew prepare for docking, I repeat prepare for docking" the person on CIC said  
"YA were here" she said all cheery  
we all got up and went to a window so we could watch the docking procedure go on.  
"God its been so long since Ive been in the plants" she said  
"Really?" I asked  
"Ya a couple of years I would have to say" she said  
"Wow thats a long time" Yzak said  
"HE spoke after . . . 45 minutes of being in a grumpy mood" she said  
"oh shut it, Im not a morning person" Yzak said  
we all laughed.  
"How long is this going to take?" she asked  
"About 20 minutes why?" Nicol asked  
"Oh need to find my car keys in amongst all my stuff"  
"I'll help you" Nicol said  
"Sure thanks see you guys in a bit" she said waving to us as she left the room with Nicol  
"that didnt take long" I said  
"oh well some times it takes longer than the others" she said  
"I see well just in time to leave docking procedure is done" I said  
"well I'll see you guys in a couple of days" she said  
"Ya sure" I said  
we got off the ship me and Yzak headed over to my car  
"You like her" was all Yzak said  
I just looked over at him and he could just read my thoughts  
"I knew it" was all he said  
"well what about you, usually its takes you like 3 or 4 days to forgive someone who pissed you off" I said  
he looked away trying not to show that I was right but Ive known yzak far to long to not notice what he really thought  
"ya whatever" he said  
I just chuckled "come on what do you want to do" I asked getting in my car and starting it. Yzak just jumped in and said "I dont know" I drove off down the road, we just droved around for awhile talking about nothing in particular and after awhile I was getting bored, really bored with just driving around and then I said:  
"I'm ssoooo bored" out loud  
"well call someone, and ask if they want to do something" Yzak said  
"the only person I know who is off right now is Serenity" I said  
"well call her you idiot!" Yzak yelled  
I dug through my coat getting my phone out and dialed her number  
"hello?"  
"Hey Serenity its Dearka" I said  
"Oh hey Dearka, hows it going?" she asked  
"OH good just bored out of my mind, how about you?" I said  
"Im good just heading over to Nicols house for a bit and Athrun is meeting us there" she said  
"oh could I you know tag along, oh and Yzak too?" I asked  
"Oh hold on a sec I dont see why not but let me check" she said  
I could hear Nicol and Serenity talking away  
"Nicol can Dearka and Yzak meet us at your house also to hang out?" she asked Nicol  
"SURE! My mom has always wanted to meet everybody I work with Nicol" said to Serenity  
then she said "Nicol is cool with it"  
"Awesome I'll meet you guys there in 20" he said  
"alright see you there" I said  
we both said bye at the same time and hung up our phones  
"were hanging out with Athrun, Nicol and Serenity for the day" I said


	5. Chapter 5

Yzaks POV  
I woke up because of Dearka and his stupidity of turning his light on I just grunted and groaned and then the light was gone, I was pretty much awake by this point.  
might as well get up I said to myself  
I got dressed and headed down over to the cafeteria as soon as I walked in I heard something I didnt want to hear annoyance  
"Morning Yzak!" Serenity said in a very perky and peppy tone  
I shuddered with the way she said my name I just waved and kept walking. God she really needs to die right now, doesnt she realize how friggin annoying she is. Then it came again  
"Yyyyyyzzaakkkk, hurry up and come sit with us" Serenity said again in an even more very perky, peppy and whiny tone  
I shuddered again now I was starting to get really annoyed with her. I could hear Nicol, Dearka, and Serenity all trying to muffle there laughs, I could see Athrun was keeping a straight face, Nicol was sniggering away.  
"OH YYYYZZZZAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK" she said in a even more peppy and perky tone  
then I just snapped at her and yelled:  
"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE WOMAN" I yelled  
I was truly pissed now  
They all burst out laughing "YES it worked" Serenity said  
"I thought his head was going explode" Athrun said  
"I didnt think he would get bugged that easily in the morning" Serenity said  
"oh ya the smallest of things bug him, even a little bit of light from my side of the room bugs him" Dearka said  
"OH ic well you gonna sit with us?" Serenity asked me  
"NO!" I said  
"Oh come on I swear no more perky, peppy whiny me. I swear" Serenity said  
"fine" I said  
I sat down we all talked for awhile about random things like what we were going to be doing while in the plants, who were visiting and so on..  
**Attention all crew prepare for docking, I repeat prepare for docking**  
"YA were here" Serenity said all cheery  
we all got up and went to a window so we could watch the docking procedure go on.  
"God its been so long since Ive been in the plants" Serenity said  
"Really?" Dearka asked  
Dearka really likes this girl, he hasnt told me yet but I know he does, I think Nicol to but not sure  
"Ya a couple of years I would have to say" Serenity said  
"Wow thats a long time" I said  
"HE spoke after . . . 45 minutes of being in a grumpy mood" Serenity said  
"oh shut it, Im not a morning person" Yzak said  
"You can say that again" Dearka said  
and plus I dont think I could ever stay mad at her for too long, she really easy to get along with  
everyone laughed at this  
"How long is this going to take?" she asked  
"About 20 minutes why?" Nicol asked  
"Oh need to find my car keys in amongst all my stuff" Serenity said  
"I'll help you" Nicol said  
"Sure thanks see you guys in a bit" she said waving to us as she left the room with Nicol  
"that didnt take long" Dearka said  
"oh well some times it takes longer than the others" she said  
"I see well just in time to docking procedure is done" Dearka said  
"well I'll see you guys in a couple of days" she said  
"Ya sure" Dearka said  
we got off the ship Dearka and me headed over to his car "You like her" was all I said  
He just looked over at me and I could just read his thoughts  
"I knew it" was all I said  
"well what about you, usually its takes you like 3 or 4 days to forgive someone who pissed you off" he said  
I looked away trying not to show that he was right but hes known me far to long to not notice what I really thought  
"ya whatever" I said  
He just chuckled "come on what do you want to do" he asked getting in his car and starting it. I just jumped in and said "I dont know" he drove off down the road, we just droved around for awhile talking about nothing in particular and after awhile I was getting bored with just driving around and then Dearka said:  
"I'm so bored" out loud  
"well call someone, and ask if they want to do something" I said  
"the only person I know who is off right now is Serenity and the others" he said  
"well call her you idiot!" I yelled  
God Dearka is such an idiot sometimes, I know he does it just to bug me  
He dug through his coat looking for his phone he found it and dialed her number  
I could hear everything Serenity and Nicol were saying  
"hello?"  
"Hey Serenity its Dearka" he said  
"Oh hey Dearka, hows it going?" she asked  
"OH good just bored out of my mind, how about you?" he said  
"Im good just heading over to Nicols house for a bit and Athrun is meeting us there" she said  
"oh could I you know tag along, oh and Yzak too?" he asked  
"Oh hold on a sec I dont see why not but let me check" she said  
I could hear Nicol and Serenity talking away  
"Nicol can Dearka and Yzak meet us at your house also to hang out?" she asked Nicol  
"SURE! My mom has always wanted to meet everybody I work with" Nicol said to Serenity  
then she said "Nicol is cool with it"  
"Awesome I'll meet you guys there in 20" he said  
"alright see you there" she said  
they both said bye at the same time and hung up there phones  
"were hanging out with Athrun, Nicol and Serenity for the day" he said  
"fine, whatever lets just get over there" I said  
when we arrived at Nicols Dearka just had to be an idiot again  
"Hey guys and beautiful" Dearka said I just smacked the back of his head  
"ooww what was that for?" Dearka asked  
"for being an idiot was all" I said  
"Come on my mom is waiting" Nicol said  
we all followed Nicol inside up to his house before we could knock on the door it flew open and Nicol was engulfed into a hug with his mom  
"oh my baby is home, Nicol sweety how are you, oh please dont leave me again its so lonely without you" Mrs. Almafi said  
"aaahhh Mrs. Almafi, I think Nicol needs some air" Serenity said  
"oh my Im sorry dear" Mrs. Almafi said  
"its . . . okay . . . .mom" was all Nicol could say between breaths  
"Im Serenity Skye, Mrs. Almafi" serenity said  
"Dearka Elthman" Dearka said  
"Yzak Joule" I said  
"Hi again Mrs. Almafi" Athrun said  
"Hello everyone, come in come in, I have some treats and juice for all of you" Mrs. Almafi said  
~~ Serenitys POV ~~  
After meeting Mrs. Almafi we were ushered into her house Nicol grabbed my had and pulled me past everyone into his Piano room I couldnt believe the piano he had, I used to have on just like it, I preferred this style over the one I have, but oh well  
"Here this is the song Im working on while Im at home on break" he said showing me some of his music. I read his music, this song was going to sound beautiful.  
"this is going to sound amazing Nicol" I said  
Nicol just blushed a little at this comment  
"I mean it, this will sound amazing Nicol" I said  
"I don't think so, not as good as your songs" he said  
"Nicol you are a really great pianist, ya I write complicated music that sounds good, but I never been able to write a heart felt piece. Not like you do" I said  
"what that piece you played for me was heart felt" Nicol said  
"Ya it sounds that way, but Ive never been able to write a piece that I wrote with all my heart, that I truly love" I said  
"Oh I see, I could help you with that if you want" Nicol said  
"Thats what I hoping when I made that deal with you that we would help each other with our music" I said  
"knock knock" Dearka said  
"Hey Dearka" I said  
"hey" Nicol said  
"Your mom is looking for you two and if you dont hurry I think Athrun and Yzak will eat all of the goodies your mom made" Dearka said  
"Oh no come one, you have to try some of it" Nicol said grabbing my hand and dragging me behind him to the living room where everyone was sitting  
"Dearka you liar" I said I turned around and smacked him up side the head  
"ow that hurt. What was that for?" he said  
"for lying" I said  
"here try these" Nicol said handing me a plate full of goodies  
"oh my, I dont think Ill be able to eat all of these. Would I be able to eat some of these later?" I asked  
"Sure thats fine, I gave you one of everything so I'll take half and put in the kitchen for later" he said  
"Thanks, okay now where to star with my mini mound of goodies?" I said staring at a pile of about 20 snacks. Athrun just laughed at me and said  
"Okay the stuff on the bottom is all chocolate stuff, stuff on the right are types of bars, on the left you have a variety of cookies, and on top is something new" he said  
"Chocolate is on the bottom, okay that is where Im starting" I said  
Athrun just laughed at me  
"What?" I said  
"you really like chocolate dont you?" he asked  
"YUP!" I said  
"Serenity dear, where are your bags?" Mrs. Almafi asked  
I quickly swallowed what was in my mouth and said"  
"Oh I left them in the trunk of my car I said I'll bring them in later" I added  
"Oh alright, Well Im going out you boys be good, and Serenity I'll leave you in charge so they dont into trouble" Mrs. Almafi said with a wink  
I began to chuckle to myself. Nicol gave his mom a hug and said bye, we all waved goodbye to her as she left  
"Okay Truth or Dare" I said with an evil grin  
everyone agreed but Athrun "AAAWWWWWWWWWW come one Athrun, please play with us please" I said with puppy eyes after a few more minutes of this Athrun gave in and said he would play  
"YAY! Okay I'll start" I said  
I thought about this long and hard and then I had one  
"Yzak Truth or dare?" I asked  
Yzak sat and thought about it long and hard  
"dare" he said  
I had a huge grin on my face "Fine thats good, I dare you to slow dance with Dearka" I said  
"NO NO NO AND NO!" he said  
Dearka said the exact same thing as Yzak.  
"sorry but you chose dare so you have to do it" I said  
he got up reluctantly as did Dearka "dont worry man no one beyond us will no about this" he said  
little did they know but I had my haro out and it was set to take pictures Athrun looked at me and leaned it and said  
"pictures?" I just nodded my head  
"I want a copy" he said  
"no problem" I said  
"okay thats good enough. Your turn Yzak" I said  
"Serenity Truth or dare?" he said still pissed  
"Truth" I said  
"what was your job in the Desert?" he asked  
"OH that, I was just helping Andy take over the desert and get rid of some pesty rebels" I  
said  
"thats it?" Yzak said with a raised eye brow  
"yup thats it. Nothing glamerous happened. YAY my turn again. Hhhhmmmmmmm who next?" I said  
I began thinking to myself about who to pick next  
"uumm I think Ill pick . . . . Athrun" I said  
"alright I'll pick Truth" he said  
"Okay let me see, weirdest place you ever fell asleep?" I asked  
"What? Oh . . . ah . . . I think it was . . . sorry about this Nicol, but it was at one of his concerts" he said  
"It's okay I knew you were exhausted" Nicol said  
"Okay Serenity, Truth or Dare" Athrun asked  
I sat and thought about it for a minutes and of course choose  
"Truth" I said  
"again come on pick dare" Dearka said  
I just stuck my tongue out at him and turned to Athrun  
"Okay, let me see . . . oh do you have a crush on some one?" he asked  
I began to chuckle to myself  
"yes" I said  
"Athrun you idiot why did you add the and who part" Yzak said frustrated  
"because its called personal information you idiot and for that Yzak Truth or dare?" I said with a smirk  
"DARE!" he said  
I just began laughing to myself  
"Alright Yzak I dare you to act like a dog for 20 minutes at Lacus' house when we go there" I said with a straight face  
everyone but me and Yzak were laughing there asses just picturing Yzak acting like a dog for 20 minutes  
"Fine" he said through clenched teeth  
"Dearka. Truth or dare?" he asked  
"Dare" Dearka said  
"kiss Serenity" he said  
I just laughed and Dearka just smirked at this and then I rolled my eyes. Dearka came over and quickly kissed me on the lips. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nicol was upset by this  
"EEEEWWWWW gross I judt got kissed by Dearka, now i did to brush me teeth and everything" I said in a funny voic  
"Hey I wasn't that bad" Dearka said catching on to what I ws doing  
"OH well i've had better" I said  
He just acted hurt and pained to hear this thinking he was a ladies man  
This game went on for about 2 hours, and of course I had loads of pictures as evidence to prove that this all happened. Everyone was fully embarrassed.  
"Okay I think we have had enough agreed?" Nicol said  
"yes, on to Lacus' oh and Yzak dont forget" I said  
we left Nicols Place everyone pilled into my car and we drove off to Lacus' house. Athrun phoned and said he was bringing some friends with him of course she squealed for joy.

When we arrived we all jumped out of my car. Athrun headed for the door, but before he could even touch the door bell, the door flew open and Lacus ran past Athrun and engulfed me into an air sucking hug. I was held in this hug for like well it felt like forever. I was starting to run out of air, and Nicol noticed this.  
"uummm Mrs. Clyne Sakura is out of breath, and I think shes going to pass out" I heard this just before I passed out  
~~ Athruns POV ~~  
I jumped out of Serenitys car and headed for the front door of Lacus house. Before I could even get near the door to ring the bell the front door flew open. All I saw was a streak of pink fly past me and head straight for Serenity. Serenity was engulfed into another one of Lacus well known air sucking hugs. After awhile Nicol spoke up and said:  
"uummm Ms. Clyne Serenity is out of breath, and I think shes about to pass out"  
I noticed that Serenity actually passed out Lacus was about to let go of her, I got there just in time to catch Serenity before she hit the ground.  
"Oh my, I didn't mean to hug her that tightly. Is she going to be alright?" Lacus asked with a worried look on her face  
"She'll be fine Lacus, she just needs to lie down and well rest" I said  
"OH dear I do hope Serenity will be alright because I have many years of Birthday gifts to give her" Lacus said  
I just chuckled at this, before the other three knew what was happening Lacus had dragged all of them into one big group hug so she wouldnt make them pass out.  
They all said there hi's and told her whos who.  
"So Ms. Clyne how do you know Serenity?" Dearka asked  
"Oh please call me Lacus. I know Serenity because our families were close friends. When we were little we saw each other often, but when she went away for school I didnt get to see her often, especially when he joined the military academy. When I heard she was placed on earth, I knew I would never get to see her until she returned to the PLANTS that was why I was so excited to see her today." Lacus said  
"Come on we better get inside, and get Serenity onto a couch to rest" I said  
I picked her up bridal stlye and carried her inside followed by everyone else. I walked into the living room all I could see were presents of all different sizes and many different colors of papers.  
"Lacus are these all of Serenity's?" I asked  
"Oh yes these are all of her birthday gifts, graduation gifts, and just gifts I felt like giving her" Lacus said  
"WOW! These are all Serenitys? all of this will never fit in her car" Dearka said  
I noticed that Serenity was begging to stir in my arms, I headed over to the couch and laid her down.  
~~ Serenitys POV ~~  
I felt my self being caught by someone, and carried somewhere. I heard people talking about loads of gifts. I began to wake up and then felt myself being placed onto something soft. My fluttered open and was greeted by a friendly face of Athrun.  
"hey there, WOW Lacus are those mine?" I asked  
"Why yes these are all of the gifts from missed birthdays, graduation gifts and stuff I found that I though you would like" Lacus said  
"WOW Ill never be able to fit all of this into my car" I said  
I was so shocked, all I ever did was send Lacus Music and a picture of myself.  
"Serenity start opening them. Oh but start over here." She said pointing to the small pill over by the doorway.  
I began opening gift, after gift. God why did she always have to get me so many gifts, there had to be about 80 - 90 of them. When I finally got to the end I couldnt have been happier. I had gifts from toys (which I would have liked when I was little) cloths, a new laptop, repair kits, a better uniform (still pants, but with a girls jacket the kind Lunamaria wears in GSD) another Haro which she got Athrun to make but it was white. Many other gifts but to many to list  
I hugged Lacus and Thanked her for all of this stuff. Well keeping it for so long. After awhile, we had dinner, which was very delicious. The new Haro I had kept floating around me repeating my name over and over.  
"I remember making that Haro now. Lacus had asked me to make it for a friend who really liked all of the ones I had made for her. She had given you the one you have already right?" Athrun asked  
"Ya Lacus gave me one of hers for when I went away to the Military Academy." I said  
We continued talking for the entire night. It was getting late and I was starting to get tired. I was starting to fall asleep at the table. Lacus noticed this and told Athrun what was happening.  
I had fallen asleep  
~~ Athruns POV ~~  
I noticed that Serenity was staring to fall asleep.  
Lacus leaned over to me and said:  
"Athrun, you should get serenity home, she has fallen asleep"  
"Guys come on lets get going" I said  
"WH . ." before Dearka could finish Yzak had slapped his hand over his mouth and pointed to Serenity he noticed that she had fallen asleep and nodded. Dearka walked over and picked Serenity up, and carried her out side to her car.  
"where are her car keys?" I whispered  
Lacus came outside and went into Serenitys coat and handed her car keys over to me. I nodded and said goodbye to her. I unlocked the car and held the chair forward so Dearka could get in the back with Serenity. Yzak also climbed into the back and sat down. Me and Nicol to the front seats. I started the car and drove out of the driveway, and headed towards Nicols house to drop those two off. When we arrived I popped the trunk of the car, Nicol ran and grabbed her luggage out of the back which was not much. Dearka carried her inside and asked  
"Where is her room?"  
"Across from mine, do you guys want to hang out for a bit or just head home? Or you could crash here, my parents wont mind" Nicol said  
"Sure, I will" I said  
"whatever" Yzak said  
Dearka headed down the hallway and some how managed to open the door to her room without dropping her.  
He came out and back to the living room where we were all sitting  
"Dearka you crashing here?" Yzak asked  
"Sure, Why not Dearka" said  
"Movie?" Nicol asked  
"Sure, how about a horror flick?" Dearka asked  
everyone agreed. I started trying to figure out what was going on with Serenity, she was falling asleep especially since she said she was able to stay awake with less sleep then us. I guess her lack of sleep is catching up with her.  
We had started the movie and well lets just say it was not very scary about 2hours later we were still not tired and decided to start another movie.  
~~ Serenitys POV ~~  
I was beginning to wake up I could hear some fake scared screaming in the background. I groggily got up and out of bed, and bumped into a dresser with my knee and i must say that really hurt and for that I cursed  
"dammit" I cursed outloud  
"SERENITY IS THAT YOU?" someone yelled  
I didnt respond because I was hopping on one leg and holding the other and still cursing under my breath, it really hurt. The door opened and hit me from behind, knocking me over. I fell to the floor with a thump, the person turned the lights on and I groaned at this.  
"Serenity you okay?" Athrun asked  
"no I bashed my knee into the dresser, and got knocked down by the door, and you turned the light on which hurt my eyes" I said  
"Oh sorry" he said  
"It's okay, I'll survive" I said  
"here let me help you up and well get you some ice" he said  
"Thanks" I said  
Athrun helped me up and out of my room into the living room  
"hey guys, whatcha watching?" I asked  
"horror flicks" Yzak said  
"What happened to you?" Dearka asked  
"I bashed my knee into the dresser in my room" I said  
'I see' they all said  
Athrun came back with some ice and we all sat around and continued watching the movie, it was the most pathetic movie ever, it should have not been considered a horror flick it made me laugh at the persons stupidity, everything scary that was going to happen was so obvious. We all fell asleep watching it and the next morning we


	6. Chapter 6

Nicol's POV  
I woke up to the sound of name being called by someone  
"nicol . . . . .nicol . . . .nicol" ?  
"Mom?" I said sleepily while rubbing my eyes  
"honey I'm going to make breakfast why don't you get your friends up; okay" my mom said  
"alright" I said as I got up and went over and woke up Serenity first  
"Serenity wake up" I said and her eyes shot open and she said  
"What is it?" while sitting up  
"my mom's making breakfast for us. So why don't you go and get cleaned up; bathroom is across from your room" I said  
"Alright, I'll send out my haros to help you get them up" Serenity said  
I just laughed at this and said "okay" I got Athrun up next without any problem  
"what's up?" he asked  
"Breakfast" I said and he nodded  
Then I saw Serenity's haros come out floating and began playing music to bug Yzak and Dearka into getting up. The two of them began groaning at the noise  
Serenity's POV  
I could hear Dearka and Yzak groaning at the noise my two haros were making, so I decided to be truly evil to them ^-^ I dug through my bags and found what I was looking for my little robot/computer that's programmed to help me any way. I was dressed in short, t-shirt, and sandals. I turned my little robot and she began dancing and singing "plum is here . . . plum is here . . . plum is here"

she looked so dang cute, I picked here up and put her on my shoulder, and headed out to the living room. Placed Plum on the table and she did her wake up routine **what can I say, I wasn't a morning person before** she was signing **wakie wakie . . . up you get up you get . . . .wakie wakie . . . .upyou get up you get" and dancing away after a number of minutes Dearka and Yzak were and said in unison  
"would you shut the hell up with that incisive signing"  
with that said plum jumped of the table and onto my shoulder hiding from those tow saying / crying "there scaring me scaring me"  
I couldn't stop laughing at there expression, they were trying to look pissed off but at the same time were feeling sorry for scaring what ever it was they scared.  
"There scaring me scaring me" Plum kept repeating this over and over in a very sad tone near the brink of tears.  
"Why are you laughing?" Dearka asked very; annoyed might I add  
"Oh because you guys look funny right now." I said flatly  
"Fine, now who was signing that very annoying song over and over again?" Yzak asked through gritted teeth  
"Oh that would be Plum" I said and held my hand out. Plum jumped from my shoulder and landed easily on my hand did a bow the sat down.  
"HI I'M PLUM!" she said in a sweet little girly voice  
"Like she said; this is Plum. My robotic computer with its own personality and everything. She can do just about anything. Now I don't know about you but I'm going for breakfast" I said and turned on the dime and headed into the kitchen. When I entered the Kitchen, I had starry eyes at the site before me everything you could possibly want for breakfast was right in front of me.  
"I LOVE YOUR MOM!" I yelled while side hugging Nicol  
The guys came in just laughing at me 'what?' I asked  
"you never seen this kind of breakfast before?" Athrun asked I shook my head no.  
We all sat down at the table and started to dig in. I myself had pancakes, bacon, Orange Juice (huge glass of it) with my mouth full I asked "where are we going today? Since we only have a day left of vacation before we get back at it" I asked to no one in particular.  
I heard a mixture of responses 'close your mouth'; 'movies' 'beach' 'shopping maybe?'  
'Hhhmmmm' I did "how about all of it" I said this time with an empty mouth  
"sounds good to me" Athrun said.  
"what the hell is she doing?" Dearka asked staring at plum  
"huh? Oh she is on rest mode. She's just sitting there, like a little kid kicking her legs back and forth waiting for me to tell her do something." I said  
'oh' Dearka said  
After that I said "why don't we do all three? Shopping, movie and the beach"  
"Sounds good to me" all of them said at once  
I smiled cheerfully. Once I finished my food, I got up and put my swimsuit on under my clothes. I grabbed a bag with a towel sunscreen etc. I ran out  
"come on hurry up. I'll drive" I said anxiously  
they guys just shook there heads at my enthusiasm. I just laughed and jumped and down on the spot telling them to hurry up and plum mimicking me and singing **hurry up . . hurry up**  
We spent this day having a blast; we went to the beach, played volleyball. Dearka and me had a hr water fight, Yzak decided to laugh at us for being childish, so we returned the favor and soaked him with the help of Nicol and Athrun, we picked him up and dumped him in the water. I tried to tan while at the beach but got soaked by Dearka thus this is what started the water fight.  
For Lunch we went to a burger joint and had loads fo laughs which resulted in my soda going out my noise (which I must ad HURTS!) After we went to the movies, we saw a comedy, which resulted in us being kicked out of because me, Dearka were continually making fun of the movie. After we went shopping, none of us bought much all small things (cd's books, me and Nicol got music stuff) after that We all headed back to Nicol's house, were Dearka, Yzak, and Athrun all left to go back to there places, to spend time with there own families before we left back for space.  
When we got back to Nicol's I said by to everyone, and headed inside. For the remainder of the afternoon me and Nicol worked on our music.  
"That was amazing Nicol. I love it" I said sweetly  
"really, I didn't think it was that great. But if you say it is. It must be because your awesome" Nicol said  
"Nicol like I told you before, I may play complicated music, but I don't put my heart into it like you do, I may sound like I do but I really dont' I haven't something to right about like that. You do it naturally with all of your music" I said  
he just looked down, and contemplated what I said and responded with "you want me to help you find something to right about with your heart?" he asked  
He looked up at me and leaned forward . . . .. 


End file.
